La Abominación
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda Parte de la secuela NO-Oficial de "La Profecia" y "Damien: Profecia II"! Diez años han pasado desde que Damien Thorn, el Anticristo, resucitó. Ahora, el mundo ha cambiado. Todos adoran a la Bestia y le creen el verdadero Mesias. Mientras tanto, un atisbo de resistencia al reino de las tinieblas va naciendo de a poco. ¡Una historia adulta, no apta para menores de edad!


**LA ABOMINACION **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

_"…Y se permitió a la Bestia proferir palabras altaneras y blasfemas […] Ella abrió la boca para maldecir a Dios y blasfemar contra Su Nombre y Su Santuario, y contra los habitantes del cielo"._

**Apocalipsis 13:5, 6 **

**PROLOGO **

**Subiaco. Italia. **

**1976. interior de una vivienda. **

El Padre Dominic, un sacerdote joven, observaba y asistía a su mentor, el anciano y fatigado Padre De Carlo, en el exorcismo de una niña. La poseída –de tan sólo 11 años de edad– yacía acostada sobre la cama, fuertemente amarrada por unas correas. Ambos curas se hallaban en su dormitorio y desde que pusieran un pie allí dentro, la niña no paró de insultarlos y de escupirlos con una voz gruesa y horrible.

Dominic estaba muy impresionado por lo que veía. Hacía relativamente poco que había sido designado por sus superiores como nuevo ayudante del viejo exorcista. Cuando se le ocurrió la inocente idea de preguntar qué le pasó a su predecesor, la única respuesta que recibió fue un inquietante: _"El Padre Emilio tuvo un accidente. Uno muy desafortunado: rodó por unas escaleras y se partió el cuello. Murió hace poco"._

Con tamaño panorama, Dominic había ocupado el puesto y ahora, mientras que De Carlo y él intentaban liberar a esa feroz endemoniada del espíritu satánico que la poseía, el joven cura se arrepentía enormemente de haber aceptado aquél nefasto cargo…

-¡Vete, Satanás! – increpaba De Carlo, Biblia y crucifijo en mano – ¡El Señor te manda dejar a esta pobre niña! ¡Vete y no regreses más!

Como respuesta a esta demanda, el Diablo se echó a reír. Fue una carcajada que le puso a Dominic los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué "señor" es ese que tanto invocas, cura piojoso? – insultó el Demonio – ¡Sólo hay un Señor! _¡YO!_

Otra carcajada diabólica. De Carlo suspiró. Abrió la Biblia y comenzó a leer. Ante cada párrafo que recitaba, el Demonio se mofaba de él y hasta bostezaba. Pasó una hora y Dominic no vio ningún cambio, ninguna mejora. _¿Es que acaso Dios no pensaba ayudarles?_ La niña era un guiñapo; pura piel y hueso. _¿Iba el Altísimo a permitir que el Maligno adversario se saliera con la suya y ganara esta batalla? ¿No pensaba mover un dedo por ella, siquiera? _

-Hace rato que tiró la toalla – Dominic se sobresaltó. El Diablo se dirigía a él. ¡Le había leído el pensamiento! – Hay que decirlo: Dios está muerto – sonrió, feroz – y creo que tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie, Dominic.

El Padre De Carlo paró de leer. Se dio cuenta de que Satán trataba de atacar espiritualmente a su ayudante. De forma imperativa, le ordenó al joven:

-¡No lo escuche, Dominic! No olvide ante quién estamos. ¡El Diablo en persona! Recuérdelo: anda como león rugiente, listo para devorarnos en un descuido…

-_"Arr", "arr"_ – se mofó el Demonio, imitando el gruñido de un león. Luego volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

-No lo escuche – insistió De Carlo – Rece. Rece y ore a Dios para que libere el alma de esta pobre niña.

-Cierto. ¡Reza, Dominic! ¡Como lo hiciste por tu padre enfermo! Como lo hiciste para que no se muriera consumido por el cáncer. ¡Oh! ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Dios escuchó ese rezo, esa oración? Creo que no.

De Carlo volvió a leer la Biblia. Lleno de ira, el Demonio atacó al joven cura con más virulencia.

-¡Dios dejó morir a tu padre, Dominic! _¡Murió sufriendo!_ ¿Qué clase de dios bondadoso permitiría eso? ¡Conoces la respuesta en tu corazón! Dila.

Dominic retrocedió, temblando. Cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos, en un vano intento para no ver ni escuchar al espíritu del Mal. El Diablo lo siguió acicateando.

-Ningún dios benevolente podría haber permitido eso – continuó Satán – Lo sabes. _¡Tú mismo llegaste a esa conclusión! _

-No, no, no… - susurró Dominic.

-Ahora, la buena noticia: te he escogido.

El joven cura abrió los ojos y lo miró, perplejo.

-¿Qué?

-¡No lo escuche, Dominic! – le advirtió De Carlo.

-El mundo muy pronto será mío. Voy a mandar a mi Hijo para que lo controle. Las piezas del mecanismo que le llevaran a la conquista del poder entre los hombres están en marcha en este momento. Y yo te he elegido, Dominic – el Diablo lo miró a través de los ojos de la niña con deseo – ¡Te espera un destino de grandeza! Serás el Profeta de mi Hijo. ¡Serás el más grande! ¡Tendrás gran poder y riqueza! Sólo… sólo tienes que aceptarme. Sólo tienes que permitirme entrar en ti.

-¡Dominic! ¡No lo oiga! – ordenó De Carlo, tajante – ¡Está mintiéndole!

-No. En este caso, digo la verdad – el Demonio hizo una pausa, relamiéndose – Dominic, los dos sabemos que sirves al dios equivocado. Todavía no es tarde para corregir esto. Si haces lo que te digo, te prometo que veras grandes cosas. Sólo… sólo tienes que aceptarme.

El joven cura dudó. Lo hizo de verdad. De Carlo leyó la Biblia en voz alta con más ahínco. Satán aguardó, pacientemente por una respuesta.

-Yo… yo…- balbuceó Dominic. La batalla espiritual en el interior de su alma tuvo pronto un lado vencedor. Se rindió ante lo evidente – ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Mata al cura.

El Padre De Carlo cesó abruptamente de leer cuando Dominic lo ahorcó con sus propias manos. El anciano apenas se resistió, tal era la sorpresa que se llevó y la fuerza con que el otro le atenazó. Muerto el exorcista, el Demonio dentro de la niña dio otra orden:

-Ahora, ven aquí – como un muñeco sin voluntad, Dominic obedeció – Muy bien. Buen chico. Y ahora, bésame. En la boca.

Cuando el sacerdote besó a la niña endemoniada en los labios, el espíritu del Mal penetró en él. Imbuido de poder y de propósito, supo _exactamente_ cuál iba a ser su papel en el futuro y a quién debía servir. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y esta vez al volverlos a abrir, cambiaron de color volviéndose oscuros como la noche. Sonrió.

-¡Alabado sea Satán! – proclamó – ¡Alabado sea su Hijo, el Desolado! ¡Ven, Damien! ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Te esperamos con ansias! ¡Ven y enséñanos la única verdad!

Para festejar el encuentro del camino correcto, Dominic ofreció en sacrificio a la niña que había estado poseída. Como ya lo hiciera con el Padre De Carlo, la estranguló con sus propias manos, mientras recitaba el Ave María…

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1 <strong>

Habían pasado diez años desde la resurrección de Damien Thorn. Diez años desde que fuera proclamado públicamente como el Mesías, el Cristo verdadero. En diez años, el mundo puede cambiar bastante…

Aquella mañana en particular, se iniciaba con un noticiero de la CNN, donde el periodista de turno le recordaba a su audiencia la conmemoración por el Día de la Liberación –que vendría a ser algo así como el "Año Cero" del nuevo calendario en vigencia–. El Día de la Liberación fue el momento en que Damien resucitó de entre los muertos y anunció su origen divino.1

-Muchos podrán decir que diez años no es un tiempo excesivamente muy largo – dijo el periodista, mirando a cámara – Sin embargo, me veo obligado a recordar a quien opine esto que abra sus ojos y que eche un vistazo a su alrededor, al estado general de las cosas. En diez años, el mundo ha cambiado para mejor – acompañando sus palabras, pasaron un desfile de imágenes – Gracias a la sabia y paciente guía de Damien, los últimos reductos terroristas han sido destruidos y el hambre y la escasez de alimentos disminuyeron notablemente. El índice delictivo también bajó y hoy en día no trabaja el que no quiere, puesto que trabajo hay de sobra. No hay más inflación y las economías se mantienen estables. Todo se debe a la enorme pericia de Damien, quien reorganizó al mundo en 10 zonas, eliminando así todas las fronteras que antes nos dividían. Como ya sabrán, cada una de las 10 regiones cuenta con un voto en el Parlamento Mundial, del cual muy pronto el mismo Damien asumirá el liderazgo absoluto como Canciller de la Unión Global. Puesto que vino rechazando formalmente ocupar para, según dijo él: _"Primero, ocuparse de los problemas de la gente"_. Ahora, el clamor se siente en todas partes y el ex Presidente de los Estados Unidos –que ya cuenta con unos flamantes 43 años de edad recién cumplidos– deberá asumir el lugar que le corresponde, el que el pueblo le ha solicitado: _convertirse en nuestro máximo líder_.

El noticiero prosiguió mostrando los apabullantes y pomposos festejos por el Día de la Liberación. Un corresponsal en vivo desde Israel cubría la fiesta organizada en el reconstruido Templo de Jerusalén, donde una inmensa estatua en honor a Damien acababa oficialmente de ser emplazada. El sumo sacerdote del nuevo Sanedrín judío declaraba ante la prensa internacional que al fin los fieles tendrían una imagen del Mesías a la cual adorar y dirigir sus oraciones y rezos, siguiendo todo el protocolo ceremonial correspondiente.

Después de las palabras del sumo sacerdote, el noticiero pasó a continuación a mostrar cómo festejaba el Día de la Liberación el otro lado. Un corresponsal en Italia cubría los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en la plaza del Nuevo Vaticano, donde los Nuevos Cristianos se reunían aguardando la salida al balcón del Papa Rojo…

-Quizás la construcción del Nuevo Vaticano (o "Neovaticano", como lo llaman algunos) haya sido el proyecto más ambicioso de Damien. Emplazado en las afueras de Roma, el Nuevo Vaticano es un edificio fastuoso, increíble. Su construcción demandó casi cuatro años y llevó a la antigua religión católica a un cisma sin precedentes cuando el viejo Papa de entonces declarara abiertamente al Nuevo Cristianismo un movimiento _"hereje y apostata"_, y ordenara a los fieles del antiguo credo del Nazareno a abstenerse de adorar a Damien, bajo pena de excomulgación. Por suerte, la gente comprendió cuál era la religión verdadera y los viejos cristianos abandonaron sus dogmas del medioevo y errados, convirtiéndose a la nueva y pujante fe. Hoy en día, en la decrepita ciudadela-estado del anterior Vaticano, en la ruinosa y casi abandonada Basílica de San Pedro, tan solo un grupúsculo deslucido de obispos y cardenales siguen empecinados estoicamente en abrazar una fe en un dios estéril y falso. La verdad, damas y caballeros, la Verdad con _"V"_ mayúscula, está aquí y tiene nombre y apellido: **Damien Thorn**.

El sonido de unas campanas tañendo fuerte interrumpió al periodista en su disertación. La multitud congregada en la plaza del Nuevo Vaticano prorrumpió en exclamaciones gozosas y de júbilo: el Papa Rojo había salido al balcón.

Ataviado de su suntuosa túnica escarlata repleta de joyas y con anillos de oro en las manos, Dominic las alzó al cielo, invocando el nombre de Damien. Toda la multitud le siguió.

-¡Hermanos y hermanas! ¡Benditos sean todos y bendito sea el Señor! ¡Bendito sea nuestro Señor, Damien! – exclamó.

-¡Aleluya! – le respondieron.

-¡Amen!

-¡Que esta nueva conmemoración del Día de la Liberación sea para todos vosotros un recordatorio de a qué dios seguimos! El dios de la carne y la sangre, de la alegría y de la vida. ¡El dios del placer! – Dominic volvió a alzar las manos. Los congregados le imitaron – ¡Disfrutad de este día y hacedlo con el mayor regalo que Dios nos ha dado a todos y a todas, junto con la libertad: _el sexo_! ¡Amen, amen y amen! ¡Gloria! ¡Alabado sea el Señor! ¡Alabado sea Damien!

El Papa Rojo se retiró a sus aposentos. Luego de semejantes palabras, la multitud en la plaza –grandes y chicos, jóvenes y viejos, ricos y pobres– se despojaron de sus ropas y se entregaron los unos a los otros a la más desenfrenada de las concupiscencias en la mayor orgia sexual jamás vista en el mundo. Era la culminación de aquél impúdico y aberrante ceremonial.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2 <strong>

**La Casa Blanca. **

**Washington D.C. **

En una reunión de carácter privado con sus asesores y consejeros más cercanos en el Salón Oval, el actual Presidente de los Estados Unidos Richard Benson discutía un asunto ríspido: si había sido correcto o no haber rechazado la oferta de la inclusión del territorio norteamericano en la Unión Global.

-Sé qué van a decirme – se adelantó Benson – Que fue un error. Que prácticamente, con esta decisión damos un paso atrás. Lo admito: _tal vez nos precipitamos_.

-Su popularidad ha decaído, señor – le informó un asesor – Todo mundo ama a Damien. Ya lo hacían hace 10 años atrás, cuando él ocupaba su cargo y eso que sólo tenía la friolera edad de treinta y tres años. El Presidente más joven de la historia americana.

-Pero luego de su resurrección, él dejó el cargo – continuó otro asesor – Lo hizo para ocuparse de asuntos más amplios, más globales.

-Así que entonces es verdad: _nos hemos precipitado_ – Benson suspiró.

-No necesariamente – finalmente el Vicepresidente se decidía a hablar. Hasta el momento había estado muy callado. Richard lo miró, haciéndole señas para que continuase – Yo pienso que la decisión fue correcta. La Unión Global será todo lo maravillosa que quieran, pero los países anexados a ella pierden su identidad cultural. Pasan a formar parte de una masa homogénea donde es imposible distinguir entre sí – negó con la cabeza enfáticamente – No podemos permitir que eso nos pase a nosotros.

Cuando Phillip Brennan hablaba, Benson solía prestar especial atención. Era –en opinión de todos– un buen hombre con un solo defecto –en opinión de algunos–. Y ese defecto era ser católico.

Ya de por sí era extraño ser católico en un país protestante, pero más extraño aún era serlo en un mundo donde el cristianismo convencional estaba prácticamente terminado. Benson sabía que su Vicepresidente mantenía cierto contacto asiduo con el Papa en el viejo Vaticano. Muchas de sus ideas y la guía de sus pensamientos estaban influenciados enormemente por el hombre que ocupaba en la actualidad la Silla de Pedro.

-Además – continuó Phillip – no estamos tan solos como creemos en esta posición. Algunos países de Latinoamérica no se han unido, China tampoco…

-Con todo el respeto, señores, pero esto es un atraso enorme para la nación – entre los asesores presentes, el único militar era el General Breckenridge, un veterano hombre de las Fuerzas Armadas – La Unión Global es el futuro. ¡No podemos darle la espalda así como así! Podría haber consecuencias…

-_Consecuencias_ – repitió el Presidente Benson – ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Embargos económicos, faltante de suministro alimenticio…

-¿Y qué más?

-La ira de Dios.

Silencio. Se creó un clima tenso en la sala. Todos recordaron de inmediato que Breckenridge era seguidor de las doctrinas de Damien.

-General, ¿me está usted hablando en serio? – inquirió el Presidente.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Damien es el Mesías, el Hijo de Dios. ¡Es un hecho incuestionable! – mientras decía esto, miró fijamente a Brennan. El Vicepresidente frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y se removió en su asiento, incomodo – ¡Si le damos la espalda al Hijo de Dios, habrá consecuencias! Piénselo.

-¿Qué va hacernos Damien si le decimos que no? – terció Brennan, sin podérselo aguantar – ¿Arrojarnos un rayo? ¿De qué clase de dios seria hijo si hiciera cosa semejante?

-¡Del único Dios _verdadero_! – se envaró el General, molesto – Haría bien en recordar eso, señor Vicepresidente. Se lo digo por su bien.

-¿Me está amenazando? – Phillip casi no lo podía creer. Benson tuvo que alzar la voz para evitar una gresca y salir de tan tenso momento.

-¡Basta! ¡Discusiones teológicas sin sentido, afuera de este despacho, por favor! – pidió – Aquí discutimos política, no religión. ¿Le quedó claro, General?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien… Esto es lo que voy a hacer: pediré una audiencia con el mismo Damien en Roma. Voy a discutir todo el asunto con él. Creo que, si les parece bien, es lo más justo y razonable. Del resultado de esa reunión, veremos cómo sigue la historia, ¿okey?

Todos asintieron. Phillip seguía teniendo sus reservas. Por supuesto, él también viajaría a Roma pero para entrevistarse y pedir consejo a una persona diferente: **el Papa**.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3 <strong>

**Italia. **

**Algunos días después. **

Ubicado al noroeste de Roma y cerca de la orilla occidental del Tíber, el viejo Vaticano se erguía todavía como un estado independiente de la gigantesca Unión Global. Para Phillip Brennan y los pocos católicos puros que quedaban desperdigados por el mundo, aquel enclave de tan sólo 0,4 Km2 era el último bastión de una fe que agonizaba, asfixiada por un nuevo credo que día a día ganaba más adeptos: _la adoración a Damien_.

La limusina que llevaba al Vicepresidente norteamericano atravesó rápidamente la _Piazza_ de Bernini, que con sus columnatas aportaba un impresionante umbral a la Basílica de San Pedro, la antigua mayor iglesia del mundo cristiano –había dejado de serla cuando el Neovaticano fue levantado en las afueras de Roma, dando inicio oficialmente al culto a Damien–. Hubo un tiempo en que multitudes enteras se reunían en aquella plaza para esperar por el Santo Padre en el balcón. Sin embargo, ahora exhibía su aspecto más triste y desolado; apenas sí había algún que otro turista sacándose fotos. La misma Basílica lucía sucia y descuidada, llenas sus columnas y estatuas de manchas de humedad y de grietas.

Por dentro, el panorama no mejoraba mucho. Pese a que la mayoría de los tesoros artísticos del mundo seguían manteniéndose en pie dentro de sus vitrinas, así como la Capilla Sixtina con sus famosos frescos de Miguel Ángel todavía podían divisarse entre la humedad provocada por las insistentes lluvias, la apariencia general en todo su conjunto era decadente.

Si el edificio no ofrecía su mejor cara, ¿Qué decir de su gobernante máximo? Brennan fue conducido por su escolta a verlo en sus aposentos, donde lo recibió acostado en su amplia cama con doseles. Desde la última vez que lo visitara –no hace mucho, en realidad– la salud de Su Santidad había ido en franca desmejoría. En aquella habitación en penumbras, el Vicepresidente y Juan Pablo III intercambiaron saludos y charlaron sobre el rumbo del mundo que les rodeaba…

-Son malos tiempos para los cristianos – dijo el Papa, la voz ronca, observando con ojos cansados a su visitante y amigo – Para los cristianos _verdaderos_, quiero decir. Vivimos en medio de una Gran Apostasía.

-Lo peor es que todo el mundo parece contento con ello – se quejó Phillip – No paran de hablar maravillas de Damien Thorn ni de cantar loas sobre él. ¿Sera posible que este sea el final de la Iglesia de Cristo, Santidad? ¿Por qué Dios permite todo esto? ¿Dónde está Él?

Juan Pablo III suspiró ruidosamente. Tuvo un acceso de tos y se llevó un pañuelo a la boca.

-No pierdas tu fe en el Señor, Phillip – le dijo – Todo esto estaba profetizado desde hace más de dos mil años. No podemos decir que la Apostasía nos tomó por sorpresa. Ya la Biblia habló de ella en muchas oportunidades – el anciano Sumo Pontífice hizo memoria – El profeta Daniel la llamó _"La Abominación de la Desolación"_. Un tiempo donde la fe verdadera en el Señor recibiría un durísimo golpe.

Se hizo el silencio. Phillip pensó en aquellas palabras del Papa.

-Santidad, el Presidente Benson va a entrevistarse con Damien – le contó – Es por el asunto de nuestra negativa a integrarnos a la Unión Global. Conociendo como lo conozco, Richard puede ser muy influenciado por lo que allí se diga. El futuro de nuestra nación depende de lo que salga de esa reunión.

-Es lo que me temí – Juan Pablo III frunció el ceño – América debe permanecer libre, Phillip. No debes permitir que la Abominación se instale en ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Si dependiera de mí, Santidad, sabría qué hacer… pero Richard es el jefe. Las decisiones, en última instancia, las toma él.

Al oír aquello, Juan Pablo III pareció tomar una decisión. Alzó una mano y su secretario privado –presente en la sala pero mudo y parado en un rincón hasta ahora– se acercó.

-Paolo, trame la carpeta de la caja fuerte – le dijo.

El secretario se dirigió hasta un cuadro colocado sobre una pared, lo quitó y dejó al descubierto la tapa de acero de una caja de seguridad. Luego de hacer girar la rueda marcando la contraseña, la abrió y extrajo un grueso fajo de papeles, mismos que entregó a Brennan.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el Vicepresidente, perplejo.

-Eso, mi querido amigo, es la verdad acerca de Damien – dijo el Papa.

-No lo entiendo…

-La historia de su vida, la _verdadera_ historia. No la versión mentirosa y falsa que dio a conocer de sí mismo al mundo. Ahí está todo: _su origen, su propósito, las vidas que arruinó antes de conquistar el poder, su destino, etc, etc_. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, se halla su verdadero nombre, su identidad real. Debes hacerle llegar ese dossier al Presidente Benson, Phillip. Ya lo dice la Biblia: _"Y conoceréis la verdad, y la verdad os hará libres"._

-Su Santidad, no comprendo que me está queriendo decir. ¿Quién es Damien, en verdad?

El Papa lo miró a los ojos mortecinamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, sus palabras fueron como un puñal clavándose en el alma de Phillip.

-Él es… el Anticristo.2

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 <strong>

**Roma. **

**Interior de un hotel. **

El Presidente Benson acabó con la lectura del dossier y alzó la vista hacia su Vice. Phillip aguardaba parado en silencio, de brazos cruzados, mirando el atardecer romano por una ventana de la habitación.

-¿Esperas que me crea esto? – dijo el Primer Mandatario, señalando la carpeta. Brennan se volvió hacia él y lo observó muy serio.

-Por supuesto – declaró – Luego de leerlo yo mismo, todo encajó en su lugar. Ahora comprendo con qué clase de criatura diabólicamente astuta estamos tratando.

-Phillip…

-…Y es por eso que debes negarte a cualquier trato o pacto con él. _¡No podemos entregarle Norteamérica así como así!_ Ya fue bastante malo tener a este engendro del demonio viviendo en la Casa Blanca una vez. ¡No podemos permitirle consolidar su oscuro destino!

El Presidente Benson resopló. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, agobiado.

-Phil, si tengo que creer lo que está escrito en esta carpeta, creo que voy a volverme loco – confesó – Damien Thorn, ¿el Anticristo? ¿El Hijo del Diablo? Oh, vamos… Suena a demente.

-¡Pero es la verdad! – insistió Brennan, con énfasis – ¡Ahí mismo has podido leerlo tú personalmente! Todo el que ha tenido que ver con él ha terminado muerto en circunstancias misteriosas y poco claras, de alguna u otra forma. Empezando por el embajador Robert Thorn y su esposa, hasta su hermano, su mujer y su hijo. _¡Y la lista sigue!_ Tú mismo acabas de leerla. ¡Toda persona que se ha opuesto a Damien ha terminado muerta!

-Y tú quieres que yo crea en este informe del Vaticano – aseveró Benson – Que crea que Damien Thorn es un demonio mentiroso. Y que me niegue a entablar una alianza con él.

-Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo sumamente peligroso y arriesgado… pero también necesario. Vuelvo a repetírtelo: _¡No podemos entregarle nuestro país a esa criatura!_

El Presidente guardó silencio por un rato. Fue el tiempo más que suficiente para que tomase una decisión:

-Dentro de una hora, aproximadamente, voy a reunirme con Damien en el Parlamento Mundial – avisó – Cualquiera sea el resultado final, se verá ahí mismo.

-Está bien – aceptó Phillip – Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, si puedes evitar que esta… _Abominación_ triunfe sobre nosotros, Richard, no lo dudes. ¡Hazlo! Nuestro futuro está en tus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Edificio del Parlamento Mundial. <strong>

**Una hora después… **

El "cuartel general" de la Unión Global era un impresionante y moderno rascacielos ubicado en el centro de Roma. Allí se juntaron el Presidente Benson y Damien Thorn para discutir asuntos de política internacional.

Físicamente y a pesar de contar con 43 años de edad recientemente cumplidos, el ahora Canciller de la Unión Global seguía viéndose como de 33. Esta peculiaridad biológica había quedado simplemente explicada como resultado del origen divino de Damien: no es que no envejeciera, lo hacía a un ritmo lento en comparación de los ordinarios mortales.

Ahora, sabiendo lo que sabía, a Benson se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Veía en aquella "eterna juventud" signos claramente demoniacos, no divinos.

El Canciller lo invitó a sentarse en unos cómodos butacones, para hablar. Iba vestido de un pulcro traje de ejecutivo con una salvedad: _era todo de color blanco_. La chaqueta, la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos. El único toque de color distinto lo llevaba anudado al cuello en la forma de una corbata roja.

-Querido amigo. ¡No sabe cuánto me alegro de que haya venido! Me imagino cuál es el motivo de su visita…

-¿Ah, sí? – a Benson el tono socarrón y prácticamente arrogante de Damien le chocó bastante. De repente se dio cuenta de que era como si al tener la deferencia de recibirlo, le debiera algo al Canciller.

-Pues claro – continuó – La entrada de Norteamérica en la Unión Global. ¡Algo en extremo beneficioso para ambos!

-Con el debió respeto, Canciller Thorn, pero eso todavía no está firme… y no creo que vaya a estarlo nunca.

Silencio. Damien miró a Benson a los ojos, la sonrisa falsa en sus labios comenzando a desaparecer lentamente.

-Presidente Benson… Richard… ¡Te pido humildemente que recapacites las cosas! – Damien se tomó el descarado atrevimiento de tutearlo, prescindiendo de los protocolos – No unírsenos sería una pésima idea. Estamos creando un Nuevo Orden Mundial, ¿sabes? Uno que tal vez no sea tan tolerante con los disidentes.

Benson enrojeció de ira al oír aquello. Recordando las cosas –las barbaridades que había leído sobre su anfitrión en el dossier vaticano– experimentó por primera vez repulsa por quien tenía adelante. Y a su vez, se convenció de que Phillip tenía razón: no podía entregarle Norteamérica en bandeja de plata a esa Abominación.

-Creo que me equivoqué – confesó, poniéndose abruptamente de pie – No tendría que haber venido nunca. Mi posición está más que clara. Buenas noches, Sr. Thorn.

-Siéntate, Benson – ordenó de forma tajante Damien, con toda la calma del mundo – Tengo unos papeles para firmar. Son el pacto que tú y yo vamos a hacer, donde a cambio de la entrega del territorio de América del Norte, tu fortuna personal se elevará hasta la estratosfera. Siéntate, firmemos esto y luego nos vamos a cenar juntos.

-Adiós, Sr. Canciller – Benson, educado, le tendió la mano para despedirse. Damien suspiró teatralmente, se levantó de su asiento y se le estrechó.

-Adiós, Richard – dijo – Una pena, la verdad. Hubiera sido un lindo negocio.

Al momento de enlazar las manos con él, el Presidente norteamericano sintió una violenta descarga de energía. El fuego estalló en su pecho y su corazón se detuvo. Víctima de un fulminante paro cardiaco, cayó al piso liquidado.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Damien fue hasta su escritorio y llamó a los paramédicos. Puso su mejor tono angustiante cuando les dijo que vinieran pronto, ya que Benson se moría de un ataque al corazón. Luego cortó, se acomodó la corbata y se sentó a mirar el cadáver de su opositor fulminado con una sonrisa de júbilo satánico en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Pese a que Benson fue llevado velozmente a un hospital, hacía rato que ya estaba muerto. Phillip se enteró y aterrorizado –y sintiéndose culpable por el fatal desenlace– logró pese a todo llenarse de coraje y de enojo como para ir él en persona al Parlamento Mundial y vérselas cara a cara con Damien. Muerto Richard, Brennan era ahora el nuevo Presidente de los Estados Unidos.<p>

-Me imagino que con usted en el cargo, las cosas serán diferentes – terció Damien, sentado ante su amplio escritorio, en el interior de su oficina.

-¡Olvídelo! ¿Cree que no sé quién es usted? – lo increpó Phillip, furioso – ¿Qué no sé qué es usted?

-¿Y qué se supone que soy, señor Presidente? – se mofó el Canciller, con fingida inocencia.

-¡Usted es una Abominación! – le soltó Phillip – ¡Un monstruo! Puede que haya matado a Richard, puede que haya conquistado al mundo, pero en cuanto y en tanto yo esté en el poder, América del Norte jamás le pertenecerá. _¿Le quedó claro?_

-Absolutamente – Damien sonrió – Que le vaya bien, señor Presidente. Ah… y dele mis saludos a Su Santidad cuando vuelva a verse con él en el viejo Vaticano. He oído que no anda bien de salud, pobre.

Phillip ni se molestó en contestarle. Se marchó dando un portazo. La sonrisa en el rostro del Canciller desapareció reemplazada por una expresión iracunda. Tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-¿Dominic? Sí, soy yo. Escucha con atención: necesito de los servicios de tus muchachos. Hay una antigua Basílica que profanar y un Papa que matar. ¡Urgentemente!

Cuando colgó, los ojos de Damien se volvieron dos carbones encendidos. Brillaban con una luz escarlata terrible, presagiando cosas extremadamente malas y abominables.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 <strong>

**El Vaticano. **

**En lo profundo de la noche. **

El ataque fue inesperado y sin previo aviso. De repente, a la plaza de San Pedro comenzaron a llegar camiones negros repletos de gente armada. En sus brazos llevaban la insignia de la Iglesia de Damien –una estrella roja invertida de cinco puntas– y entrando a la Basílica por la fuerza, acribillaron a balazos a sacerdotes, obispos y cardenales por igual.

Cuando fueron tras el Papa lo que quedaba de la Guardia Suiza y la Gendarmería Pontificia les hizo frente delante de los aposentos de Su Santidad. El combate no duró demasiado: muertos los guardias y gendarmes a tiros, los acólitos de Damien entraron en el dormitorio del Santo Padre. Juan Pablo III los esperaba despierto y sin reflejar el más mínimo temor en sus cansados ojos.

-Adelante, hijos míos – les dijo a sus adversarios – Hagan lo que han venido a hacer. Mátenme.

-No tan rápido – replicó una voz. Ingresando en la sala Dominic, el Papa Rojo, se hizo presente. Vestía su lustrosa túnica escarlata, contraste más que evidente con la inmaculada pureza de los hábitos de Juan Pablo III – Antes de vuestra muerte, "Santidad", hay ciertos protocolos que cumplir – sonrió.

-El Falso Profeta, me imagino – resopló el Papa. Dominic le hizo una burlona reverencia a modo de saludo – Nunca te saldrás con la tuya. ¡Cuando Cristo venga, serás castigado junto con la Bestia por esto!

-¡Pero si Cristo _ya vino_! – se burló Dominic – Y Él aprueba nuestro accionar – se volvió hacia sus hombres – Traigan a este anciano inútil… _¡La ceremonia de profanación empieza ahora!_

* * *

><p>Juan Pablo III hubiera deseado morir antes que ver cómo la Gran Apostasía se instalaba impúdicamente en el Vaticano. Los acólitos de Damien levantaron cruces de madera y las hicieron colocar por toda la plaza de San Pedro, con cada miembro de la Curia que no habían matado todavía colgado de ellas. Además, profanaron todas las imágenes santas, saquearon los tesoros vaticanos y encendieron una gran hoguera donde los arrojaron, quemándolos mientras danzaban al son de una música estridente provocada por tambores. Así, en una noche, se perdieron siglos de conocimiento cultural y religioso, aniquilado por los malditos apostatas del Diablo.<p>

El colmo de las vejaciones satánicas fue subir al Papa a una plataforma, despojarlo de sus ropas y luego de mofarse cruelmente de sus flácidas carnes, darle a elegir entre copular con una yegua preparada para la ocasión, o la muerte bajo el filo de la gran espada que el Papa Rojo sostenía entre sus manos.

-_"Si un hombre tiene trato sexual con una bestia, será castigado con la muerte…" _– recitó Juan Pablo III, citando un pasaje del Levítico. Pese a todas las vejaciones que estaba padeciendo se mantenía estoico y firme en su fe en Cristo.

-Bien dicho – Dominic sonrió, mordaz – Ahora bien: si tú no copulas con este animal en este instante, morirás.

-Pues si tengo que morir, que sea sin oprobio alguno ante los ojos de Dios – y dicho esto el Papa se arrodilló y cerró los ojos, esperando el fatal desenlace.

Con un rugido de ira, Dominic utilizó su espada y lo decapitó. La cabeza del Sumo Pontífice salió despedida por el aire, aterrizando a los pies de los acólitos de Damien. Estos, entre bromas pesadas y risotadas, la utilizaron de pelota de futbol y jugaron un partido con ella.

Justo en ese momento, un helicóptero negro apareció en el aire. Apenas tocó tierra, el mismo Damien Thorn en persona bajó al encuentro de Dominic.

-Vaya. Veo que la fiesta empezó sin mí – comentó el Anticristo, echándole un vistazo al panorama desolador que lo rodeaba – Buen trabajo, Ilustrísima. Ni yo podría haberlo hecho mejor.

-Faltaba más – Dominic se inclinó reverentemente ante él – Si gustas acompañarme, te enseñaré las mejoras que le hemos hecho a la "Casa de Dios" por dentro.

Con una media sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Damien siguió al Papa Rojo al corazón de la Basílica de San Pedro. Allí observó con suma complacencia los signos del destrozo: imágenes de santos y de la Virgen decapitados, bancos volteados, vitrales rotos, hostias consagradas escupidas, destrozadas y pisoteadas, pintadas obscenas en las paredes y el colmo de los colmos: _un trono formado por los huesos de los Papas anteriores, extraídos del osario de las catacumbas y colocado en el centro del salón_.

-Debo decir que has hecho un excelente trabajo, amigo mío – comentó el Anticristo, inspeccionado el trono – Bonito detalle este, al colocar como almohadón en el asiento del trono de huesos paginas arrancadas de la Biblia.

-Todo lo he hecho pata tu gloria, Damien – declaró Dominic.

-Y mi gloria es la gloria de mi Padre – el Anticristo se sentó en el trono – Esta noche hemos dado un duro golpe al cristianismo, pero no nos engañemos: _todavía hay más de ellos allá afuera_. Seguidores del odioso Nazareno que no se han convertido a nuestra fe. Hemos de hacer algo con ellos – Damien hizo una pausa, pensativo – Y también hemos de solucionar ese dichoso asunto político. El nuevo Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Phillip Brennan, es un problema muy grave, lo mismo que los disidentes de países de Latinoamérica y de oriente.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?

Damien meditó al respecto un buen rato. Luego sonrió.

-Creo que va siendo hora de empezar una guerra mundial… ¡Creo que finalmente es hora de iniciar el Armagedón!

_"Fuerzas enviadas por él atacaran, profanaran el Santuario y la Ciudadela, abolirán el sacrificio perpetuo e instalaran la Abominación de la Desolación. Por medio de intrigas, él hará apostatar a los transgresores de la Alianza, pero el Pueblo de los que conocen a Dios se mantendrá firme y entrará en acción"._

**Daniel 11:31, 32. **

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>1 Para más datos sobre este y demás hechos al respecto, los remito a mi historia anterior sobre Damien, titulada: <em>"El Código Armageddon"<em>. La presente narración es una secuela de la misma.

2 Quedó implícito en la remake de 2006 de _"La Profecía"_ que la Iglesia Católica conocía la existencia de Damien y estaba bien informada de su advenimiento, aunque se viera _incapaz_ de hacer nada para evitarlo. Este único aporte colocado como prólogo y epilogo de la película dio pie a este documento que ahora llega a manos del Vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos, Phillip Brennan.


End file.
